1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill with a movable switch mounted on an arm thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional treadmill in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a base member (5), a platform (6) mounted on the base member (5) and having a belt (61) that is driven by a motor (not shown) and movable relative to the platform (6). The base member (5) includes two opposite sides each having a stand (51) upwardly mounted on the base member (5). Each stand (51) has am arm (52) laterally extending from the top portion of the stand (51) toward a rear end of the treadmill. A computer (53) is mounted between the two arms (52) and includes multiple keys (531) for user to control the treadmill.
The computer (53) is away from the user because the computer (53) is mounted between the two arms (52) and the user runs on the platform (6). Consequently, the user needs to bend his back down to drive the computer (53) during exercising. However, the user is in a harmony posture during exercising. The user is in a movement when exercising and to press the keys (531) in the computer (53) will break the balance of the harmony posture such that the user easily falls down when operating the computer to adjust the speed or other functions of the treadmill by using the keys (531) in the computer (53).
For solving the above problem, a key-switch (54) is provided to be mounted on the arm (52) and has multiple keys (541) mounted in the key-switch (54) such that the key-switch (54) is closer to the user than the computer to the user for a convenient operation to the treadmill. However, the user still needs to press the keys (541). The above problem is not completely solved.
With reference to FIG. 10, another treadmill is provided to solving the above problem. The treadmill includes two opposite sides each having a stick (7) with a first end pivotally connected to the main frame (not numbered). A handle (71) is attached to a second end of each of the stick (7). Multiple keys (711) are mounted in each of the handle (71) for user to control the treadmill, such as the speed of the treadmill and the gradient of the platform of the treadmill.
However, the user must hold the handle (71) before controlling the treadmill. The user naturally wiggles arms during exercising on the treadmill. To hold the handle (71) will break the balance such that the user may run in a strange posture and make the user easily falls down.
As described above, a light perception switch and a contact switch are considered to be used on the treadmill for user to control the treadmill. However, the light perception switch may be influenced due to the brightness environment such that the light perception switch will become not sharp when used in a dim environment. The contact switch usually includes at least metal plate provide for user to touch thereon. However, a running treadmill easily occurs static such that a short is formed between the user""s hand and the metal plate of the contact switch and the user will feel stabbing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional treadmills.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved treadmill.
To achieve the objective, the treadmill in accordance with the present invention comprises a main frame including two opposite sides each having an arm extending from the main frame. A platform is mounted on the main frame. An endless strap is movably mounted surrounding the platform. A computer is mounted on the main frame for showing data of the treadmill. At least one movable switch is mounted on the arm of the main frame and includes a holder secured on the arm. The holder has two electrode plates mounted therein and opposite to each other. The two electrode plates are respectively electrically connected to the computer. A rotor is movably and partially mounted in the holder and has a convex electrode plate attached to a bottom of the rotor and electrically connected to the computer. The convex electrode plate is selectively-contacted to the two electrode plates of the holder.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.